From Meteor City with love
by huejaded965
Summary: Ever been curious of how Kikyo ended up being a Zoldyck? I, myself, even wondered about that too. If you're willing to know… just step right inside! Shortfic. REWRITTEN, RE-EDIT.


**Personally, I haven't stumble upon a fanfic involving Silva and Kikyo Z. I'm not sure if this is good enough but I guess it'll do.**

**I bring you:**

**From Meteor City with love**

There exists a city. A city made out of junks, scraps and residues. To put it in words, a junkyard.

Five hundred years… At least five hundred years it has existed. With only very few people know of its existence, yet it became the homes of millions of people. The dumping grounds of outcasts, convicts. People often wondered how such masses would live in such city – Meteor City. The area was uninhabitable, inaccessible, unclean and mostly wasteland. Then again, it was not a surprise. These individuals have nowhere else to go. With no official records whatsoever, they have no ties within society. They only have their name, identity and their fellow selves.

They were like family.

* * *

On one fateful day, the Zoldyck family received a mission. However, it was not an ordinary. Even with the likes of Silva, a professional and trained assassin was puzzled with the request made.

**Meteor City. **

It was a first for him. He has a considerably amount of knowledge of the world, in fact wise in his own way. Never did Silva knew the when, what, how or why such city exists. It was new information to him. And now that he knew, it piqued his interest.

The mission was simple enough: kill the ex-assassin. To him, it was a mundane job with a worthy prize. High payment alone, it was enough. But one thing that intrigues him the most is the target – a woman. It appears that she had done a personal offense to their client's relative. Why they hadn't done this earlier? He will never know. People are strange with their own delusions. Perhaps they were waiting for a right time or perhaps, to put it bluntly, brainless. Whatever it was, it is not of importance.

Within hours, the silver haired man finally arrived at his assigned destination. He was amazed to see such scenery in front of him barren; barren junkyard. Regardless, he has a mission to accomplish.

Nearly covering a mile of land, there was nothing but heaps of garbage. Silva Zoldyck was beginning to doubt this mission. Just when he was about to leave, an ambush suddenly trapped him. Thankfully, he was fast enough to barely escape.

Once he had regained his posture, he saw four figures emerging from their hideaway as clouds of dust temporary conceals them. Coming out of the veil were human, and one of them was a female. Definitely the one he was searching for.

"Who are you?" started a calm voice. "State your business here."

"I am searching for someone…" Silva smirked, "and it seems that I just found her."

At once, the three males of the group readied their stance. The young man, perhaps their leader, did not like it one bit. The way he looked at the only woman in his group was disturbing. "Kikyo," he addressed the jet haired woman. "You should escape at once. I believe this man is here for you."

"But Kuroro," the woman called Kikyo argued firmly. "I will not leave without a fight!"

"Sorry to interrupt," voiced Silva. "I am only here for the lady. This does not concern you."

The man turned to him and frowns. "My apologies, but I would not let her leave this place. Especially with you!" Simultaneously, the four charged at the threat of his family.

"It's a shame."

. . .

The battle was short-lived. They were strong, but Silva was stronger. Quickly and effortlessly, he dodges their attacks. It was a mistake of them thinking they could inflict damage or even pain to his body. He had a feeling. Judging by her skills, she was no doubt the ex-assassin that was targeted.

Quick reflexes, agile speed and quick reaction time, he knew she is the one.

Finishing off his opponents quickly, the silver haired man managed to kill one of them, leaving the others suffer injury. Silva approached the injured woman. He was amazed. The woman still has the strength in her to stay conscious.

"Kill me," the jet haired beauty spoke first.

The infamous assassin stared into the glaring eyes of his target. He couldn't help but marveled at those unique orbs. _'Her eyes reminded me of onyx.' _

"…No." He couldn't believe what he was saying! Dare he say it? "I am not here to kill you."

"Then why?"

She never got her answer nor did he know. The last thing she remembered was darkness.

. . .

Silva heaved out a vexed sigh. He knew his father would not be too happy with his actions. What's more, they would have to handle the troublesome work to confront their client as well as offering a compensation for this.

_'It seems that this is a risk that I have to take.'_

* * *

A few days later…

At first, it was hard for her to accept the reality that she was taken away from her home so easily. Kikyo knew her brother was a strong person, much stronger compare to her. Why had the silver haired man not killed her when she asked him to? Can't he kill a woman? She knew he was capable of doing it. And most importantly, why did he take her in?

Earlier before, he had done so many things for her. The man offered her shelter, much more standard than she had ever lived. He offered her clothes, choosing freely from a wide variety. This, without a doubt, she was grateful. She had dreamed of wearing those frilly dresses for as long as she could remember. During her prime days as an assassin, she never wore such things. But now…

On one occasion, she was considering which dress she would like to wear for today. Amongst those various frilly dresses, an elegant blue dress caught her eyes. It was a foremost classic yet she was unsure how she would look like. When the man was passing her room, he took a quick look inside. Before she could react to her embarrassment and greeting, he complimented her and took his leave. She was surprised. She was beginning to believe that her appearance, to some extent, acts as a good sight for sore eyes to the man.

Somehow, it made her day. Not that it was a bad thing.

. . .

Albeit those settled problems with his client, Silva was still concern of the woman he had saved. Initially, he never imagined it would turn out this way. He was baffled with his own self. Normally, he would carry out his mission smoothly with no trouble at all. But when he looked into those orbs... he heard a voice. Saying there was nothing to worry about. Was he starting to hear voices or was it just him? Definitely him.

The more he kept looking into those eyes, he started to develop possessiveness. What if others have the chance to look into those black onyxes? He sure doesn't want anyone to have that chance. They were only for him.

. . .

There was a knock at the door. After receiving approval from its occupant, Kikyo went inside. "You called me?"

Silva nodded. He was sitting on his chaise longue, with both arms and legs crossed. He then gesture her to sit next to him. "I have a gift for you," he started after a moment of silence passed.

"What is it?" Kikyo asked excitedly. She watched him pick up a box from the table and presented it to her. She noticed that the box was light. Opening its content, an odd item greeted her. It appears to be some sort part of a helmet similar to glasses. To put it simply, it was hideous.

Noticing her puzzlement and discontent, Silva started to explain. "This is a visor," stating the obvious. "Even though I have dealt with those that want you dead, I'm afraid that some of them may still want their revenge. They do not know you are in my domain but wear it, as a precaution."

In truth, she didn't understand but she felt that this explanation of his was a mask for his true intention. Besides, what use was there for her? It wasn't necessary. She couldn't care less whether those people want to find her. She could take care of herself anyway. On the other hand, this man had done so much for her. She doesn't want to offend him which she thought he would never feel so. Nevertheless, she wears it. Even if it was the most unsightly things she ever wanted.

Do what she must, Kikyo closed her eyes and attempted the visor. Surprisingly, it was somewhat comfortable to wear. The best part, she remarked, was that it felt nothing. As if the visor never exists, she never wore it.

"You look much better," Silva commented sardonically and chuckled. If only Kikyo had had happen to look into the mirror at that moment, she would very much change her mind. She was about to ask the man what was funny but ended up laughing as well. This side of him was rare, very rare.

Given the time she was here, Silva hadn't shown much emotion. He was cold, stoic and maintained a professional air around him. On some occasions, he smiled but it was more to a smirk. Now, witnessing that smile of his, she was happy for him. She decided. His gift was special.

To him… and to her.

Was this some sort of connection she felt? Whatever it is, she enjoys their time. Together.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Is it still rushed like the before? **

**Special mentions:**

**R-iem**

**Nispedana**

**Gasanechi**

**Lhadyprilla**

**Guest (1/5/13)**


End file.
